Lies Series: Beautiful Lie
by My one true love
Summary: Now that they've graduated Lucas and Peyton find some time to "celebrate" their new found freedom. Rating for sexual content. Second part in series, not required to read any other parts.


_This is kind of the second in a series of three smutty oneshots. You don't have to read the others, but they go in order. The first was __**Bed of Lies**__ which is a Brucas. The last is __**Messing With You**__ which is Breyton. So whether you read this one or all three please enjoy!!_

**Beautiful Lie**

Peyton glanced down at her phone, willing it to ring. Where was he and why wasn't he answering her calls? He was supposed to be here over an hour ago and she hadn't been able to get ahold of him. She was so worried.

She grabbed her sketch pad and started drawing, trying to get her mind off of Lucas. It was so unlike him to not be somewhere when he said he was going to be there. That's why she was so worried. She needed to know where he was and that he was okay.

A sudden movement in the doorway drew her attention. "Lucas!" She jumped up from the bed, hugging him. "I was worried about you." She pulled back. "Where have you been?"

Lucas shrugged. "Sorry. I lost track of time."

"And why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Phone?" Lucas looked dumbfounded. "It must be on silent." He pulled it from his pocket and showed it to her. "I'm sorry, Pey. I don't know what happened."

Peyton hit his arm lightly. "Well, don't do it again. I can't be worrying about you all the time, you know."

"I really am sorry." Lucas grinned, leaning down to kiss her lightly. "So I take it that you missed me."

Peyton nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "Of course I did."

"Good." Lucas slid his tongue into her mouth, pulling her more firmly against him. "I wish that I could've stayed last night, but my mom wanted me home. She's very hormonal right now and she's finally realizing that I'm leaving in just a few months. It's kind of freaking her out."

"That's ok." A smile slid slowly across Peyton's face. "You'll just have to make it up to me now." She pushed on his chest until he fell across the bed. She climbed on top of him, sliding her hands up the front of his shirt.

Lucas grinned. "I think that I might enjoy making it up to you." He kissed the hallow of her neck, his hands threading in her hair. As their lips met again, Peyton began to grind her hips against him.

Today wasn't going to involve any pretty words or slow, languish touches. Today it was going to be hard, fast fucking. They could both tell just by the way things had started. Peyton pulled away, reaching down to grab the hem of her shirt. She pulled it over her head and reached behind her to undo her bra.

"You know I can do that right?" Lucas had placed his hand behind his head to watch her.

"I know, but who said that I wanted you to?" She licked her lips slowly as she lowered the bra. When he started to reach up she slapped his hands away. "Did I tell you to touch yet?"

Lucas shook his head, the smile on his face growing broader. Throwing her head back, Peyton reached down and tweaked her own nipples. Lucas felt himself growing harder as she touched herself and grinded against him. She lowered her head, capturing his lips with her's.

Suddenly Lucas rolled so that Peyton was below him. He took one nipple into his mouth while rolling the other between his fingers. She moaned, running her hands through his hair. He sat up and pulled his shirt off before leaning back down to capture her mouth.

Peyton reached between them, undoing his pants and sticking her hand inside. She began to work him slowly as he took her nipple into his mouth again. Peyton pressed lightly on Lucas's chest and he rolled over onto his back. She slid between his legs, pulling his pants and boxers down his legs.

Giving him a quick grin she leaned over, taking him into her mouth. She bobbed her head a few times before pulling back and running her tongue over the tip of him. Lucas dug his hands into the sheets as she took him into her mouth again. His hips began to rise off the bed slightly as he tried to get her to take more of him. He wrapped his hands into her curls, again trying to get to take more.

"Peyton...Oh..." Lucas groaned, feeling himself growing closer to the edge. Suddenly he jerked her head back, turning her onto her back. He quickly rid her of her jeans and panties. When he ran a finger over her center he found that she was dripping wet.

He shot her a cocky grin as he slid a finger inside of her. Slowly he began working it in and out of her, slowly at first and then faster. He slid a second finger into her and ran his thumb over her clit. Her entire body jerked as she came. Lucas pulled his fingers from her, holding them up to his mouth and running his tongue over them.

He lowered himself down to her, entering her quickly. She gasped in surprise and pleasure before wrapping her legs around him. His thrusts started off fast and spurred by the movement of her hips Lucas thrust faster and harder. Soon they were both drawing near the edge.

Peyton dug her nails into his back as she came. As she raked her nails down his back Lucas thrust into her a few more times before he followed her.

He rolled off of her, laying on his stomach. "Mmmmm..."

Peyton sighed as she rolled over next to him, curling up to his side. Suddenly she saw his back and gasped. "Wow, Lucas. I didn't realize that I had been that rough. I'm sorry." She lightly kissed his back.

Lucas glanced over his shoulder at his back, his eyes widening slightly. "Oh that's okay. Sometimes you just don't notice what you're doing." He gave her a small smile as he rolled onto his back.

"I love you Lucas." Peyton laid her head in the crook of his arm as she felt her eyes growing heavy.

"I love you too." Lucas sighed as he closed his eyes.


End file.
